1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature regulator, and more particularly, to a temperature regulator which employs a cold junction temperature measuring device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A type of temperature regulator, which employs connecting pins inserted into a socket to which a thermocouple is connected, is widely used. In such a temperature regulator, the temperature of a cold junction to which the thermocouple is connected, is measured to compensate temperatures sensed by the thermocouple. A cold junction temperature measuring device is used to measure the temperature of the cold junction. In such conventional temperature regulators, the temperature compensating device is incorporated in a boss of a connecting pin.
However, since the boss is not thermally coupled to the cold junction, the temperature measuring device cannot correctly measure the temperature of the junction. Also, since the measuring device is not thermally insulated from the heat generated inside the regulator, the operation point of the regulator often fluctuates. Furthermore, the regulator requires a long time to begin to operate stably after its power supply is turned on.